Maple Madness
by A crazy Airman
Summary: Its Friday and for America, that means scary movie night! However, he only has pancakes and maple syrup left to eat. Things get weird as a creepy man is on the loose, the power goes out, and worst of all, the maple syrup runs out! Some language and more focus on humor vs horror.


**Nope. I own nothing.**

"What a day" says America as he comes home from having a meeting with the President. He lets out a few sighs before adding, "How depressing."

After a few minutes, he perks up. "But today is Friday and that means scary movie night! Ahaha!" America says as he runs to his kitchen. Looking around in his refrigerator, he notices that the only thing he has left is a large box of pancakes.

"Well that's a bit of bad news," America sadly says. "Let's see, do I have some maple syrup to go with them?"

After looking around in his various cupboards and drawers (most of which are filled with old Mc Donald's wrappers), he finally finds a bottle.

"Score! I do still have some maple syrup!" America yells excitedly. Noticing that the bottle looks rather well worn with some old maple syrup on the sides of it, America says, "Huh, I guess it's like that from all the times that Canada's come over to visit. No wait…"

He remembers that he offered to put some maple syrup on his brother's pancakes a few months or so ago and how that went. Thinking back on it, he couldn't believe at how long it took to get maple syrup out of Kumajirou's fur and Canada's hair. Needless to say, Kumajirou still refuses to look at him without growling or attempting to bite him and Canada doesn't trust him with maple syrup anymore.

"Oops," America chuckles at the memory. Grabbing the box of pancakes, a plate and some eating utensils along with paper towels, he heads downstairs and sets them on the table. "I knew having a microwave down here would be useful!" America happily says as he looks around his basement. There's a large TV along with an entertainment center, with multiple systems, videogames and movies. Also, there's a very comfortable couch as well.

"Aw, but I left the maple syrup upstairs," he says as he puts some pancakes from the box into the microwave. Setting the timer for the pancakes, he runs back upstairs to grab the bottle.

"Yes! Another point for the hero!" America says as he does a fist pump. He then runs back downstairs, making it back in time for when the pancakes are ready.

Turning on the TV, he notices that it's on a news channel. "Aww, I don't remember leaving the news on," America complains.

"This is breaking news," starts the female reporter. "There's been a rash of break-ins around Washington DC, to include the outskirts of town. So far descriptions of the person doing so have been vague due to poor lighting. It has been confirmed that at this point in time, it is a male and that he may wear a large coat, perhaps a trench coat as it were, while out on his sprees. He's been breaking in homes, stealing valuables and harming anyone that attempts to stop him. The attacker has only been knocking people out, but authorities highly encourage anyone who finds themselves face to face with this man to call the police instead of engaging this man."

"Boring!" America says as he changes the channel so he can watch his movies. Picking out a couple of horror movies, he puts one in. He continues to watch that movie along with others for the next few or more hours while eating pancakes coated in maple syrup. During this time, he screams repeatedly like a little girl and finds a pillow and a random stuffed orca to hang onto when he's not eating.

Taking his latest batch of pancakes out of the microwave, he proceeds to put more maple syrup on there, only to find that he has run out!

"Aww, what good are pancakes if there's no maple syrup to go with them?" America sadly says. "It's really late out, so going to the store with that creepy dude out there is out." He starts to pout.

Suddenly, the lights go out. "What the hell! First I run out of maple syrup and now this! It's because I said something about the creeper dude isn't it?!" America whines as he grabs a flashlight under his couch. Then he hears a couple of knocks at the door right after he turns it on.

"Oh no! It must be him!" America says as he starts to freak out. "Um ah…well, I'm a hero right? So I can't be scared of one dude that's been running around and breaking into places right? Right?" He says to the stuffed orca, which due to the position and lighting it's in, appears to be glaring at him.

"I'll ah…go answer the door then," America says, trembling as whoever is knocking on the door decided to start pounding. "Please don't be creeper dude, please don't be creeper dude!"

He continues to chant this as he makes his way to the front door. Before he opens it, the flashlight goes out. "Really? If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone is deliberately messing with me!" America says as he glares at it in the dark.

Opening the door, all he sees is a dark figure in front of him. "AH!" America screams as he slams the door (while forgetting to lock it!) and by memory runs back downstairs to the basement, flashlight still in hand. Hiding behind the couch with the pillow over his head, and the stuffed orca and flashlight in his lap, he whimpers.

Despite the pillow making it hard to hear everything that's going on, he at least is able to tell that the person at the door is now in his house and stumbling about.

"Hoza!" America stops whimpering for a minute when he hears this. Thinking to himself, he figures as to where the person is. Going by the distance, it sounds like it is from the kitchen.

"HOZA!" This time, whoever it was is at the top of the stairs. America thinks as to where he could go. Then an idea dawns upon him. Figuring that he could at least push through whoever it was and run to a location that he deems to be absolutely safe, he chooses to run up the stairs.

"I'm going to Upstate New York! Nobody remembers it exists so there can't be any monsters or creepy dudes there!" he yells as he runs up the stairs with the stuffed orca and the flashlight…and smacking into whoever was on top of the stairs. This results in the two falling back down the stairs and into the basement. America is, of course, screaming the entire way.

America, by sheer luck, somehow manages to land on top of the unknown person, with the orca still in hand. The flashlight itself hits the floor and starts to work. Since the flashlight is facing away from America and the intruder, it really doesn't help much at all.

"Take Mr. Orca! Spare me please!" America yells and pushes the stuffed orca into what he hopes is that person's face-until he realizes that he's on top of the person.

"Ahaha! My totally heroic plan worked! What do you have to say now, since you've been caught by the hero?" America asks proudly.

"HOSER!" the unknown person yells in response.

"Huh? Is the creeper guy really a Canuck?" America asks confused. He then grabs the flashlight and shines it on the person, revealing an angry Canada.

"America, will you get off me?!" Canada angrily asks. America does so and looks embarrassed by the situation. The stuffed orca is left on the ground.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I'm here. It's because you ran out of maple syrup." Canada says, in a much more calm and polite manner. He also takes out a bottle of maple syrup from his coat pocket.

"How did you know that I was out of syrup?" America asks, surprised.

"Oh, I do have a 6th sense for this, you know!" Canada says proudly. "It's part of the tradition of the Noble Maple Leaf!"

"What?" America asks, not understanding anything that Canada had just said.

"Just give me your pancakes," Canada says, slightly irritated.

America does so and then decides to share some as his brother may be hungry. That and it's the right thing to do. A hero can't let his brother starve after all!

So the two enjoy a few pancakes together, before America thinks to ask about the door. "Um, Canada? Is the front door closed?"

"Come to think on it, I think I left it open, eh? Canada says, unable to remember.

"Well, then I'll just have to go close it. Don't know if you know this or not, but there's a creeper dude on the loose," America says as he takes the flashlight.

"Hey America, I'm coming with you. The power's still not back on and I'd rather not sit alone in the dark," Canada says.

America shrugs, "It's not like I need you to hold my hand or anything."

"Didn't you just freak out a little while ago?" Canada asks, trying to contain his snickering.

"Fine, come on then," America says, both annoyed and grateful that his brother is coming along.

The two get to the front door and find that it is indeed still open. Before America is about to close it, he checks to make sure that it still works. It does and he is thrilled. As he is about to close the door, a strange man walks right through and stands right next to Canada, but is looking at America.

"Give me all your valuables!" says the beady eyed man who is also wearing a trench coat.

America is about to act to save his brother, but Canada beats him to it. Taking out a hockey stick from nowhere, the war cry of "MAPLE!" is heard. Using the hockey stick, he smacks the man upside the head, resulting in the man lying on the floor. Checking him over, America realizes that the man is unconscious.

"Damn Canada, I think you overdid it a bit," America says impressed.

"You try dealing with the potential of a NHL lockout, some hoser in Quebec stealing a lot of my maple syrup and my own brother, who thought I was a monster or something, freaking out, it'll make you angry too!" Canada angrily says.

"Uh, I'll try to keep those events in mind. Also, try to chill. Anyway, I'm going to call the cops," America says as he takes out his phone.

While calling the cops, America tells them about a crazy Canadian with a hockey stick that had attacked the creeper. This results in the police arriving within 10 minutes of the call and having taken care of everything by about 30 minutes.

After the police leave, America lets out a sigh. "What a weird night."

"Actually, it's almost morning," Canada corrects him.

"So it is. Let's go back inside, maybe I can find out what's wrong and get the lights working again," America says.

Once the two are back inside, the lights come back on. America, irritated at whatever forces are at work, says angrily, "Oh come on! Like that wasn't a contrived coincidence!"

"Well America, at least you can make pancakes eh," Canada says.

"Ah, right. I'll make some more pancakes then. How many do you want?" America asks.

"Oh, the usual," says Canada, smiling.

"I'll handle the syrup too!" America announces happily.

"No, you are not going to do what you did the last time!" Canada says, irritated.

"Aw why not?" America asks disappointed.

"Shooting maple syrup at the ceiling and thinking that it'll bounce off and hit the pancake doesn't work!"

"Well maybe this time it will!"

"Hoser!"

**I'm with Canada on this. If there's a NHL lockout, I'll be mad, to say the least. Also yes, someone in Quebec stole like $30 million worth of maple syrup. I did not know this at the time, but apparently there is such a thing in Canada called a Strategic Maple Syrup Reserve. They take it seriously there!**


End file.
